Recuerdo
by LadyKorrasami
Summary: Asami se reencuentra con Korra tras 8 años de estar separadas. One shot que nos recuerda que la historia nunca, nunca se borra. Asami/Korra
**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes y la canción citados en este texto no son de mi autoría. Es todo.

ANTES DE LEER: Como algunos sabrán (los que han leído las historias que he escrito para esta categoría), este one shot no tiene una verdadera historia de fondo. Es sólo la descripción de un evento aislado en la vida imaginaria de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Si cada quien quiere imaginar una historia es libre de hacerlo y por favor les pido que lo hagan (de otro modo el capítulo carecerá de sentido) Gracias por leer.

"RECUERDO" ISMAEL SERRANO

**ASAMI**

05:30am, suena el despertador. Las grietas en el techo aparecen frente a mí como cada mañana; la primera imagen que recibo al abrir los ojos a un nuevo día. Mi cuerpo actúa solo al erguirse sobre el colchón mientras mis pies viajan al piso buscando los zapatos, y al encontrarlos, suspiro antes de darle un golpecito al despertador para apagarlo.

06:00am, en la cocina no hay mucho que comer. Revuelvo la despensa en busca de cereales y algo de leche mientras el sonido lejano de la televisión me anuncia que tampoco ha sido un buen día para el resto del mundo. "El día de ayer, sancionaron a siete empresas relacionadas con la venta de narcóticos… los terremotos en algún país del sur suman ya los 576 muertos…pedimos a la población no salir de sus casas entrada la noche, ayer por la tarde violaron y mataron…" Mis ojos se abren ante la sorpresa para recuperar la calma un segundo después: otro día en el paraíso.

06:15am salgo de la casa. No llevaba ni una docena de pasos y ya no podía recordar si había apagado el televisor o cerrado la puerta, que diablos, ni siquiera me había mirado al espejo antes de salir. Bien sabía yo cómo me veía. Mi aspecto era impecable, eso seguro; pero era algo más, algo que me impedía querer mirarme a los ojos cuando me encontraba con mi reflejo. La sensación de que me estaba fallando a mí misma, quizá. No entendía cómo había llegado a ese punto, unos años atrás, en el colegio no me lo hubiera permitido, aunque en ese entonces yo era una chica saludable y feliz. Con muchas aspiraciones y sueños que se vieron truncados desde el momento en el que entré a la vida adulta; en ese momento, recordé, todos se volvieron facturas, compromisos, horarios, cosas qué hacer… pero tenía un trabajo y una casa, y al parecer debía estar agradecida.

06:21am En la estación del tren hay demasiada gente. Cosa buena en esta época del año, pues el calor corporal ayuda a olvidarse del frío y la sensación de asfixia por falta de aire, le produce a uno una agradable sensación de sopor. En la entrada está el hombre de siempre, envuelto hasta las orejas en harapos sucios y extendiendo una mano regordeta en mi dirección. De manera automática deposito una moneda de baja denominación mientras amargamente me pregunto si no sería mejor que buscara un empleo.

La puerta se detiene justo frente a mí y me apresuro a entrar, con la esperanza de encontrar un asiento libre y poder dormir un poco más. En el extremo más alejado ubico un puesto y me dirijo a él, mientras el vagón sigue su camino y yo, envuelta también hasta las orejas, me dejo caer en el desvencijado asiento y abrazándome a mí misma me dispongo a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Otro día, como tantos antes y como más que vendrán. Otro día de trabajar hasta quedar exhausta, sólo esperando poder llegar a casa y dormir. Queriendo despertar en una vida diferente, muy lejos de mi hogar (si a eso se le llama el reducido piso por el que pago). Una última vista a los pasajeros y quedo en oscuridad. Una última vista que me mostró algo. Abro los ojos de golpe. No puede ser. ¿Lo es? _En el asiento de enfrente un rostro de repente ilumina el vagón._ Debo estar cansada, no puede ser. _Pero esos gestos eran recuerdos, recuerdos de otros paisajes, recuerdos de otros tiempos; en los que una suerte mejor me conoció._ Mirabas por la ventana no muy lejos de mí, perdida también en tus recuerdos. Sonreí al recordar esa extraña costumbre que tenías de desconectarte de la realidad. Mi cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente, sí, podrías ser tú, sin embargo me quedo congelada, aguantando las ganas de hablarte, _sin atreverme a decir nada. Pero esos ojos, esos ojos sin duda sí son los tuyos. Más cargados de nostalgia y quizá más oscuros…pero creo que eres tú, y estás casi igual. Tan hermosa como entonces; quizá más. Sigues pareciendo la chica más triste de la ciudad.  
_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿7? ¿8 años? 8 años de aquel interrogante en tu mirada, que fue lo último que vi de ti.  
En ese tiempo aún estudiábamos la universidad… una sonrisa interna comienza a bailar detrás de la máscara de frialdad que hoy es mi rostro al recordar las barbaridades que hacíamos las tardes de paseo por la ciudad. El mundo era nuestro y precisamente esa ciudad el escenario, nuestro escenario. Éramos sólo dos jóvenes recién llegadas con aires de grandeza que aspiraban más alto que el cielo, y ahora esa ciudad se convertía en nuestra prisión.  
Parece que los años han pasado también para ti. Luces más delgada, tus hombros están caídos y unas profundas ojeras coronan tus mejillas. Pero tus ojos... Creo que nunca te dije lo mucho que me gustaban tus ojos. Recuerdo que me gustaba ver el mar, el cielo; me enamoraban las cosas infinitas, y tus ojos me gustaron desde el primer día que los vi. Y esos no han cambiado, aunque ahora estén perdidos junto con tus recuerdos de los que alguna vez pasó. De las noches de juerga por el centro, de las tardes de campo en donde, tendidas en el pasto, nos dedicábamos a ver las ramas moviéndose con el viento mientras planeábamos un futuro que no llegó. De cómo me retenías cada vez que intentaba huir de tu lado. _"Agárrame de la mano, que tengo miedo del futuro", te decía. Y al final, detrás de cada huida estabas tú._ Mi cable a tierra, dispuesta a disipar mis dudas y aplacar mis tormentas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no te recordaba de día. Generalmente me limitaba a cumplir con mis obligaciones, y era hasta la noche cuando regresaba _sola y malherida._ Y desde el callejón comenzaba a recordarte _. Nunca me perdoné el haberte arrojado tan, tan lejos de mí._ Y ahora, luego de un par de noches de no recordar tu nombre te tengo delante, y me doy cuenta de que aún estoy ahí, en ese parque, haciendo planes contigo tendida a mi lado, con el cielo a punto de llover y tú sin imaginar lo que está a punto de pasar. Estuve 8 años ahí, esperando por ti. Llamándote en mis sueños y renegando por la mañana cuando recordaba que el parque, el futuro y nuestro amor pertenecen a un pasado que no volverá. _Justo ahora te encuentro y veo que aún arde la llama que encendiste._ En ese momento me doy cuenta que tal vez nunca es tarde, _tarde para nacer de nuevo, tarde para amarte._

Las estaciones pasan y el pánico se apodera de mí, tengo que hablarte, _decirte algo, lo que sea, antes de que te bajes, antes de que te vayas de este sucio vagón_ y quede sola de nuevo. _Tengo que mirarte a los ojos y recordarte_ _que antes de rendirnos_ , antes de mi desesperada huida y de tu llanto, tú y yo _fuimos eternas._

 _Me levanto decidida y me acerco a ti,_ sintiendo mis piernas convertirse en goma con cada paso, _a mi pecho tensándose y rompiéndose,_ una y otra vez.

Una mano temblorosa toca tu hombro y tú giras la cabeza. La luz de tus ojos, esa luz que tanto extrañé y un día fue mi faro me ilumina de nuevo y me siento completa. Sonrío torpemente antes de encontrar las palabras, mientras tú te giras completamente en mi dirección.  
 _-¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado un tiempo-_ tu entrecejo se tensa un poco y esa mirada interrogante aparece de nuevo- _¿t-te acuerdas de mí?  
Una sonrisa tímida _cruza por tu rostro  
- _Perdona, pero creo que te has equivocado  
-_Claro, claro, disculpa- me apresuro a decir comprendiendo de pronto mi gran error- _me has recordado a una mujer que conocí hace….hace algunos años-_ admito y tras un sonrojo por parte de las dos doy lentamente la vuelta; sin darme cuenta me había pasado un par de estaciones, en las cuales seguro envejecí algunos años, pero el temor a llegar tarde me obliga a ignorar la decepción y dirigirme a la salida.

….

Me sentía miserable, nunca, nunca le mentí a ella. Pero mi lado sensato sabía que eso era lo mejor para las dos. Me quedé en medio del pasillo mientras salía del vagón, sorprendida por lo vivo que seguía su recuerdo en mi memoria. Dejé que el suspiro saliera de mí una vez que el tren continuó su marcha y la chica de orbes verdes quedó atrás.  
-Adiós Asami _…_

….

HOLA HOLAAA! (yeah, it's me again)

Antes que nada, les pido a todos una sincera disculpa por este capítulo, pues me ha salido más depresivo de lo que pretendía. Ya desde la historia anterior varios de ustedes me preguntaban que si estaba bien (por las connotaciones de tristeza que caracterizan a estas mini historias), y la verdad es que sí lo estoy. Simplemente creo que es más interesante de esta manera porque considero que todos nos hemos sentido así al menos una vez, y venga…. Que tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo con esta canción, y esta canción es triste. Así que lo siento (siendo honesta lo edité para que quedara lo menos depresivo posible xD). Además, el cap lo he escrito con una colaboración de alguien muy especial para mí, y la mini historia se basa en experiencias suyas. Por privacidad, omitiré el nombre, aunque si son perceptivos sabrán de quien se trata ;)

Ya se habrán dado cuenta, además, que yo tengo algo con el transporte púbico (y es verdad), y la razón es que paso al día un tiempo considerable en este y veo, y me pasan muchas cosas así ;) (ohh sí)

 **NOTA: Por cuestiones meramente personales, me veo obligada a retirarme unos meses (pueden ser 1 o 2, o 15, no lo sé. Así que les pido paciencia por mi súbita retirada. Por el momento fanfic no me deja enviar MPs (mi computadora bloquea muchas funciones de la página) y esta es mi única manera de comunicarme con ustedes. (Esto va por ustedes, Mariana, Vampiria, Obini, Sandra, Aile y Mane)**

Buenas noches


End file.
